Big Time Decision
"Big Time Decision"Episode name is the seventh episode of Big Time Rush that aired on September 29 2012. This episode can be combined with Big Time Surprise as a 2 part special. Plot Kendall must choose between Jo and Lucy Carlos and James' friendship is tested.Plot Reference With Jo returning to the Palm Woods because of her movie's production being canceled from the set burning down Kendall has to choose between Jo and Lucy. Kendall tries to hide from both of them while trying to choose between them with the help of Logan and Camille. While trying to avoid them Kendall hears Lucy and Jo saying that if Kendall won't choose them they will leave The Palm Woods. Logan tries to use a machine to see which one Kendall loves more while Camille takes them to the pool to see an albino coconut and Kendall can see them by his window. Both of them got the same score. When Lucy sees Kendall in the window and then when Jo sees him that makes Kendall run away from the Palm Woods for a while. Kendall then is in front of Rocque Records where Katie gives him advice. While walking to the Palm Woods Kendall reflects on which one he would rather be with. And while seeing many signs of Lucy on the way back he arrives to the door of the one he chooses and he knocks on the door revealing Jo as the girl he picked. Subplot 1 Carlos buys the last two bottles of "Zom B Gone" and James and Mr. Bitters each want one of the bottles. Mr. Bitters offers Carlos $50 for one of them while James argues that he should have one since he and Carlos are best friends. To settle the matter Carlos holds a Zombie Apoca-Lympics competition to decide who gets the other bottle. In the end Carlos chooses James, but James accidentally drops his bottle while taking it from Carlos. Carlos then breaks his in return, saying he'd rather be a zombie with his best bud than be human without him. Just then Buddha Bob who was chasing a mouse and got hurt by crashing into Kendall comes out to the pool area looking like a zombie, sending everyone running. Subplot 2 Katie decides to work at Rocque Records for extra credit at school. After saying something smart, Griffin hired her. Meanwhile Gustavo tries to prove that she is not fit to run the studio. After 3 hours Katie resigned and Gustavo signs Katie's slip as that's how long she had to work. She then resigns and makes Gustavo the owner of Rocque Records again (provided he never bans her again). Trivia *In an interview with Scott Fellows it was said that Scott intended to have Lucy stay at the Palm Woods and Kendall choose her instead of Jo which explained the video No Idea, but Malese gave a notice at the end of Big Time Decision that she had a project indoors, and as the contract said she could leave the program if the artist was offered work on a short film. Finally a decision had to be made and it was decided that Scott was going to have Kendall choose Jo instead of Lucy as he planned. *This is the episode where Kendall makes his decision between Lucy and Jo. At the end, Kendall is done reflecting and chooses Jo. This episode signals that Kendall and Jo are about to restart their relationship. *''Big Time Surprise'' and Big Time Decision can be put together as one movie just like Big Time Break-Up and Big Time Single. *Based on pictures of future episodes (Big Time Gold for ex.) it gave clues that Kendall would probably pick Jo and he did. *Jo revealed that they cancelled the sequels to the movies she was gonna star in because the first movie was horrible making everyone hate it. Which started a riot and they ended up burning the Movie Theater down. making her come back to The Palm Woods. *Carlos buying Zom B Gone is a reference to Carlos Pena Jr.'s favorite show, The Walking Dead. *This the first episode that started with "Previously On Big Time Rush". *Buddha Bob chasing a mouse is a reference to Gordy and the weasel from Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. This may be a reference because the one who plays Buddha Bob is the actor of Gordy. *In this episode, Gustavo starts to work on BTR's third album and also finish the first song of it, later revealed to be No Idea. *Kelly reveals that Katie is in seventh grade. *When Griffin told Gustavo that Katie was his advisor Gustavo froze, the paper fell down, in the next shot he was holding it again, then he wasn't.https://www.facebook.com/BIGTIMERUSHfansJazzy/posts/514961798548179 Song Featured *No Idea *Time of Our Life Quotes :Logan You know you can't just hide from your problems. :Kendall (spring's out of the sofa) Yes I can. :Camille (to Kendall): Do you stay with Lucy or get back with Jo? :Kendall (to Carlos who opens a secret hideout): I'm not here!!!!! :Logan Imagine you and Jo running through a field of flowers. :Kendall Yeah I still like her. ---- :Carlos I’d rather be a zombie with my bud than be a human without him. :Kendall Please don't say 'Love Science'. Logan Love Science! ---- Previously on Big Time Rush: :Logan What do you mean the witch turned Carlos into a log? :James Keep rolling! They can't prove anything without a body. ---- :Katie You walk. :Kendall What do you mean ‘Walk’? :Katie Clears the head! :Kendall Yeah but my head won’t tell me what to do. :Katie Of course not. But your heart will lead you to where you need to go. It always does. (No Idea starts) Photo Gallery Video Gallery Big Time Decision Promo Big Time Decision Clip (No Idea) Source *Nickandmore.com 307 07 307 Category:Episodes about Jendall Category:Episodes about Kucy Category:Episodes with Lucy Category:Episodes with Jo